projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22: God, Man, and Demon
Area: The World, God-Eating Fool's Carrier The second group arrive and find themselves in the God Eater's world, or rather, a copy of it. They find several enemies from different worlds along with the Aragami, including the Bermuda tribe and Wild Boars from Toma's world. They spot Aura at the other end of the carrier. KOS-MOS suggests placing Aura's data in her internal storage for later. With the plan set, they head forward...until Riemsianne shows up. With the area now flooded with unstable data, Aura can't keep herself here for long. So the dash for Aura begins. As they break their way through, Alisa detects somthing coming out of the rubble. Turns out it was Bruno, the detective from the Bermuda. Turns out he was being chased by the Aragami, when suddenly, Vajra jumps out from the bridge along with a pack of other Aragami. He fired his gun at one of them, and more came out, and as he started running a stone he kicked hit the Vajra and got it's attention too. (Talk about bad luck). Just then, Aya-Me shows up with a horde of Kouma. It looks like Cisseaux taught her how to enter the area. Now more than ever, they needed to push through the assault and get to Aura. KOS-MOS arrives in time, and Aura's segment is safely stored. With that, all that remains is taking care of the remaining enemies. With Vajra defeated, the God Eaters can't tell what's real or not any longer. Aya-Me then leaves after a few rounds, promising to return again later. Riemsianne leaves also, heading for another unknown destination. Once the area is cleared, everyone heads to Mac Anu. While Bruno and Lindow share a smoke, Soma stares off into the distance before heading back with the others. Strategy: Getting to Aura is top priority like the last chapter, so KOS-MOS will need to keep moving ahead of the pack. Put Imca as the solo unit for the androids, as she can use her Anti-Armor skill can deal with enemy barriers while her Countryside Power can increase their range. Be sure to have some of the units back them up just in case. Trivia The area they are in is actually one of the fields from God Eater called Forgotten Carrier. In the GE database, it describes the place as a moving base for thieves taking advantage of the chaos before being overwhelmed by Aragami and crashing into a nearby coastline. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Soma & Alisa Lindow Chun-Li & Morrigan Alisa Bosconovitch Ryu & Ken Heihachi Ichiro & Sakura Toma & Cyrille Valkyrie KOS-MOS & T-elos Imca Bruno Delinger Enemies Boar x5 Boar (Large) x3 Old Bermuda Gang x5 High Bermuda Gang x2 Cocoon Maiden x3 Ogretail x2 Riemsianne (Boss) Fallen Ogretail x3 Kongou x2 Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark) x3 Zygote x2 Fallen Zygote (Blaze) x2 Vajra (Boss) Equipment Drop: Upgrade Parts: GALE Kouma Sandan x4 Kouma Kagizume x3 Kouma Ekisha x2 Aya-Me (Boss) Equipment Drop: Black Mask Items Devil Star, Omnipotent Soda, Mixed Juice, Treat, Golden Brown Pizza Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter